


Tears Fall Like Blood

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Physical Abuse, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nathalie has to remain pretty strong to keep up with the things she is put through
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	Tears Fall Like Blood

Other than pure unbridled fear and pain, Nathalie felt nothing. That was the point though, wasn't it? When faced with a situation like this it was better to block it all out. To pretend you were somewhere far away. 

Above her the man grunted as he continued thrusting into her. Surely he could feel that she was barely wet. The amount of forcing he was doing was going to hurt him as well. She wished it would snap in half like a pencil, wouldn't that be something.

"Please, please just let me go," she whimpered only to be slapped in response. 

"I said shut it. Unless it's to moan, I don't want to hear a fucking peep out of you."

His hand came down to slap her a few more times before it went back to being clamped around her neck. She could barely breathe, but at this point she hoped he'd tighten his grip and end it all for her. 

Hours. It lasted for hours. Somewhere in the middle, she lost her voice after his constant grip on her neck caused it to swell up. She stopped any attempts to fight back as well. All she could do was lay there crying and staring up at the ceiling, wishing for it to end. 

She knew she fucked up when she dared to try to get out of bed before he finished. The fear has just gotten to her. It overwhelmed her senses. All Nathalie wanted to do was to escape to the bathroom and take a scalding hot shower to wash away the feeling of him. 

He grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her head back onto the pillow. Even though she was weak and could barely move, it still drove him into a rage. Her ears blocked out all noise save her quiet whimpers as he pummeled her with his fists. 

The turtlenecks she wore to work had become essential once he started marking her body with back and blue marks. The only place he left undisturbed was her face. He needed her to be pretty. He needed the facade. 

As he alternated between slaps, punches, and the occasional bite, it became evident that his erection was hardening once again. Everytime he leaned forward to land a blow, the head rubbed against her abused slit. It burned when he entered and she could already tell that she'd be needing to dispose of the sheets like last time. Why he insisted on white sheets when he knew he would make her bleed was beyond her. He was a monster. She doubted he ever thought about anything besides what he was going to inflict on her next. 

When he was finally done, he finished inside her with a loud groan and got up immediately. Pregnancy wasn't a worry between them since he had forced her to get on birth control once they had began this torturous game. All she got in return for her troubles was a tissue to clean herself up with. 

She sat up and watched as he straightened his tie. The bedroom wall felt like they were closing in on her. 

"S-sir..?" 

He glanced at her from the mirror, his eyes filled with annoyance.

"Once you look decent, you are to schedule a meeting between me and the head of the London office. I need to talk to him about a mistake on the latest fabric shipment."

She opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it and stayed silent. He didn't acknowledge it, but she saw him smirk. Gabriel loved to give out orders and loved it even more when they were followed without question. He'd trained her well. It was how he'd gotten her to let him do this so often. 

All he had to do was call the police and tell them that he'd caught his assistant in the act of becoming Mayura, the security footage would do the rest. She was caught in his web as long as he knew her secret. Sure she could tell them that he was Hawkmoth, but he was rich and powerful. He'd get out of it easily. 


End file.
